Mia ThunderBell
by MidnightMaiden16
Summary: This is a story about a new exorcist named Mia ThunderBell. Hey Life from the Past to Future with this new Exorcist wills the Holy War end? The truth Behind the Earl, Noah, Akuma, and Neah will finally be revealed but with some questions answered more questions appear. And how will people react to the truth behind all their questions…


Introduction

Hi, my name is Mia ThunderBell and I'm 15 years old and I can't talk. I'm an exorcist; my innocence is located at my throat, when I produced sound waves it flows within wavelengths and targets Akuma. My story will begin from my past and in into the future.

The day that I became an exorcist starts with me and my mother walking around town because we heard screaming somewhere within the city. My mother is named Ana she raised me and took care of me, thou she's not my real mother I knew her as long as I can remember. While we wandered around the city a demon appeared in front of me and my mother.

At the time I didn't know what an Akuma was. Suddenly the Akuma aimed at me, but at the nick of time my mother jumped in front of me and took the shot. I tried to scream her name but nothing came out. Then the Akuma tried to aim again but a green glowing light appeared in front of me, something in my mind told me to swallow it. At the time I didn't know what to do so I did what my mind told me to and I swallowed it.

Chapter 1

Once I've swallowed the green light a bunch of energy in my body gathered together with my anger. With all the Power and anger inside of me all I thought of doing is to scream. So I screamed at the top of my lungs.

With the scream wavelengths spread throughout the whole city and destroyed all the Akuma in the city. After all that has happened I sat next to my mom and said "Mom"? With her last dying voice she said "Protect the ones you love for as long as you live".

After that my Carmel brown hair turned white from shock. Then General Klaud Nine came to me and explained everything about innocence, Akuma, and The Millennium earl. Then she asked me "Do you want to become an exorcist"?

When she asked me My mother's dying words rang in my head "Protect the ones you love as long as you live ", so I answered with a "yes".

Chapter 2

(3 days passed)

I stood in front of my mother's grave and promised her I will protect the ones I love as long as I live. Then as I walk away from my mother's grave Klaud said "You need to pack your bags so we can start training". "Where are we going"? "We're going to America that's where I live".

Once I packed my stuff we started our way to America. While we're on the train to America I ask her "So you're General"? "Yes", said Klaud "So where's your innocence"? "I Have a Parasitic/Anti-Akuma Beast". (She points at the little monkey sitting on her shoulder)

"Aw he's cute "said Mia "Here hold him awhile "said Klaud "I need to contact the section chief Komui" (She hands me the monkey, then I start playing with his ear)"So what's that Bird thing "? "It's a Golem, we use it to communicate other peoples Golems" Klaud said

Once we got off the train we headed to the port.

Chapter 3

It's been 4 months since I've been Klaud's apprentice

After 4 months of training Klaud says I'm now ready to go to the Black order, and become an exorcist. We have finally arrived to the Black order "Wow its really creepy" I said with a smile "Now the Gatekeeper needs to do an exam" "The Who" (The Statue guy who is on the Gate leans in front of me)

"PERPARE FOR AN X-RAY EXAM TO FIND OUT IF YOU'RE A HUMAN OR AKUMA"! Gatekeeper said "Hmm What's Wrong with this thing I can't get a reading"? Gatekeeper said "hmmm "? "This is taking FOREVER"! "She's with me "Klaud said

Once we went in Lennalee and Allen were waiting on the left

"Hi I'm Lennalee" "And I'm Allen Walker" (They both said with smiles)

Once they showed me around the Black order I met up with the Section leader Komui

"Hello there I'm Komui" (saying with a big smile)

Chapter 4

(We then went into this room and he told me to sit down) Then he turns around with a bunch of weapons and a devilish smile "Umm what are you going to do "? I asked leaning a bit back "Oh nothing much it will hurt just a little "(saying with a smile) (Right when he leaned in to start Mia Kick the weapons out of he's hands and shattered it) "W-w-why did you do that "!?"There is no way you're going to poke me with the stuff Komui "Mia said standing in front of the door "Aww your no Fun Mia" (I turned and smile while Komui starts pouting) (Lennalee and Allen just smile while we walk towards Hevlaska)

After meeting with Hevlaska She found out that my percentage of Maximum power is 90% and that I am known as the Destroyer of Life. Which is odd because Allen was known as The Destroyer of Time? But I was very confused because I would never want to kill anyone but Akuma; I wasn't the only one that was confused Allen was too, well Komui just said that that sounded cool.

Then it's started to get dark and decided to Sleep.

Chapter 5

I woke up tangled in my sheets and I but my normal skirt because I don't have my exorcist uniform because it's getting done today. After that I went to the cafeteria then I walk in front of this guy that looked like the Head chief because he was screaming out a bunch of different foods.

Then he looked at me and said "Hey you must be the new girl" "yep I am "I said smiling awkwardly "so what can I get for you today cutie pie, you can ask for anything you want" "Hmm Anything" Mia said "Then I will have a 20 Pancakes and 4 bowels of oatmeal" I said with a big smile "umm ok you sure you're going to eat all this "?"Yep "Mia said I grab all my Pancakes and oatmeal bowels to the table where Allen, Lavi, and Kanda."Hi Allen" Mia said "oh hey this is Lavi and Kanda".

"SRTIKE"! Lavi said "huh "? Mia said "Ughh she's totally not your type Lavi" Kanda said "And how do you know my type" .Lavi said "Never mind" Kanda said" Hey Mia, Allen, Lavi, Komui has a mission for you". "We think there is innocence in East Asia, there's been a weird Phenomenon with the Weather.

Chapter 6

There's this Tower that we think is causing it .In the middle of the town there's a Big Tower. The towns people tried to go through the door but they just come back into the door "so you walk in and walk out" Lavi said

We all went to the train we examined the files Komui gave us. The files say that the weather changes rapidly. "Hurricanes, tornados, blizzards, wow everything you can think of "said Allen When we got off the train it was about midnight so we had to investigate tomorrow. And it looked like a blizzard is coming in. When we got inside of our inn room it was as cold as outside. Allen tried to go outside to get fire wood but the billiard was too strong to go outside. "GRRR I'm freezing "Allen said "yep same here "Lavi said "I think if I might sleep I will freeze to death. "I know we should hug each other like what penguins do "Lavi said "Lavi were not penguins" Allen said All three of us layed in the bed trying to not to freeze to death and it actually worked. I was in the middle Lavi was on my left and Allen on my right.

Chapter7

When I woke up someone was grabbing me from behind and it was Lavi still sleeping "LAVI WAKE UP IM NOT YOUR TEDDY BEAR "!I SCREAMING IN HIS EAR "Huh , what " Lavi groaned " I SAID WAKE UP YOUR GOOING TO SUFFICATE ME"!I SCREAMED "Opps sorry " Lavi laughed "Hey where's Allen" I said " down here "Allen groaned "huh how did you get down there"? I said "Lavi kicked me out "Allen said while rubbing the back of his head "Ha sorry Allen "Lavi said while stretching out of bed. "So now it's raining crazy" I said "Like cats and Dogs "Lavi laughed

After I changed into my new exorcist uniform Allen said "So you got your new uniform" "Yep it's just like Lennalee's". Then when we eat I opened the door expecting to be raining but instead sunshine shone I our eyes. Now it was incredibly hot. "Gosh now it's too hot "Lavi said while whipping his face. Komui said because we have innocence it will allow us to pass through the door. When we went inside the tower there was a spiral stair case going up. When we arrived up the staircase there was the innocence.

Chapter 8

The innocence was on a table all the way in the top of the Tower in a dark room. While we were going back down the stairs Lavi said "Don't you think that was easy there was no Akuma" "I guess the Akuma didn't know innocence was here". When we stepped out of the Tower there was about 20 or 30 level 1 Akuma and 10 Level 2. "I think both of you Jinxed it "I said frustrated "Opps "Lavi said "GIVE US THE INNOCENCE EXOCISTS"! The Akuma Shouted "I don't think you will get it so easily" I said while holding the innocence tightly in my hand Lavi got out his hammer and Allen activated his innocence.

While the Allen And Lavi were fighting the Akuma 5 Were Aiming at me then I sang out ~London Bridge is falling down~ Falling down~ Falling down ~ London bridge is Falling down~ My dear Lady~ Allen and Lavi were surprised to see the level 2 explode also with all the other Akuma's. "So you innocence is in your throat" Lavi asked "Yep sorry for not telling you before" I said with a smile "Its ok we didn't ask anyway" They both smiled "Well lets go back to HQ.


End file.
